The Hunger Games - Through Peeta's Eyes
by Kayleigh234
Summary: The Hunger Games are a yearly event that scare anyone who isn't a Capitol citizen. What happens when the girl you've always loved is reaped with you and all you want to do is protect her to bring her home to her family? This is The Hunger Games through Peeta's eyes and everything he experienced in the arena while doing his best to save Katniss.
1. The Morning of the Reaping

**A/N - **_**I do not own anything Hunger Games everything belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. This is simply my interpretation of what the games would have be like for Peeta. Enjoy!:)**_

I turned over onto my back as I stared up at the white ceiling. The sun was shining through the window telling me that it was morning once again. I had tossed and turned all night meaning I hadn't gotten much sleep. I'm sure no one got much sleep last night. Reaping day does that to most people; the idea of being picked terrifies everyone.

I stretched out my arms above my head and propped myself up looking over at my older brothers bed which was empty. He must have woken early to help downstairs in the bakery with my father. Like all shops we were closed during the morning of the Reaping so everyone could attend the ceremony. In the afternoon my father opened the shop to allow the families who would be celebrating with a family meal to come and collect what they needed. Two families wouldn't be celebrating tonight. Instead they'd be planning their goodbyes and wondering how long their relative would last.

People from District 12 were normally the first to be killed. We've only got one winning tribute left, Haymitch Abernathy, and he won the 50th Hunger Games - we haven't had a winner since. Everyone knows of Haymitch, not for good reasons. Mainly because of his drunken antics.

I stepped out of bed and slipped on a pair of light trousers and a shirt that I could find lying on the floor that I had worn a previous day. I ran my hand through my blonde hair and walked downstairs to the bakery. I could hear my father close the shop door and locking it back up. I walked into the shop and smiled to find my father placing some meat on the counter. He smiled as he admired his purchase.

"Good morning son. How are you feeling?" He smiled looking up at me before he turned his attention to cutting the meat into chunks. It looked like a squirrel from where I was standing and he only ever traded squirrels with one person because her kill was always the best, Katniss Everdeen.

"I'm fine, dad." I answered obviously lying. I forced a smile to show him that the idea of being picked didn't scare me, but it was. It scares everyone.

"Where did you get those from?" I asked quickly changing the subject as I gestured towards the meat he was cutting. He smiled as he lifted up a chunk admiring it.

"The young lad that goes around with Katniss, Gale. I traded with him just before you came downstairs. Got to look out for each other on a day like today." I smiled. My father had a generous heart; it was something I had always admired about him.

Gale Hawthorne was Katniss' best friend or maybe something more, it was really sure. They were always together hunting illegally in the woods outside of District 12. Katniss Everdeen wasn't just some girl I had come to know from school, she was the girl I had a crush on since the day I met her - or at least the day I saw her standing across the school playground.

"Are you hungry?" My thoughts were interrupted as my father spoke to me. "I was going to save these for after the Reaping but I could always put one on for us now if you like?"

"Don't be silly. Save them for after the Reaping. We can have a good meal with everyone. I'm not really hungry anyway." I paused smiling as I watched him wrap up the squirrels. "I should probably go and get washed before mother wakes." I turned and walked back up the stairs.

I passed the small kitchen where my father cooked our meals and we ate together like a family; although we were far from one. The house had two bedrooms, one for my parents and one for me and my brothers. Well, just one brother now. My eldest brother Pablo recently married and moved out leaving the room for myself and Parker. Although I missed Pablo I was grateful it was just me and Parker that now shared the room - there was more space. At the end of the hall was a small bathroom. It was small and barely held one person in it at a time. Although there was enough room for a toilet, sink and a small bath, I shouldn't really complain. Like my mother always said, 'I had a roof over my head and food on the table every night, the kids in the Seam barely got anything so I should stop whining.'

I quickly grabbed the clothes my mother had lay out for me the night before and walked into the bathroom. The bath was full so I dipped my hand in and felt the water was slightly warm. I smiled gratefully knowing that Parker had run a bath for himself and kept me the water. If my mother had run this I would be bathing in freezing cold water.

I stripped from my clothes and got into the warm bath. I sat for several moments staring at the yellow wall in front of me as I washed my legs. I was thinking of her, Katniss. If my memory serves me correctly today she wouldn't only be worried for herself but also for her sister Primrose who was now twelve and automatically entered into the Reaping. I remember my first year all too clearly. The fear I felt knowing I could be picked, my name in a bowl of thousands. It scared me and still does. My father and brothers always assured me everything was fine. My mother told me to stop acting like a child and after that I stopped showing that the Reaping bothered me.

I jumped causing some of the water to leave the bath and land on the wooden floor. After several loud bangs on the door my mother's tired voice followed.

"Peeta is that you in there?" She shouted annoyed as she banged the door for another time.

"Yes mother. I'm just finishing up." I shouted back as I quickly grabbed the soap and began washing my hair. I heard her sigh loudly.

"Well hurry up boy, you aren't the only one in this house. I expect you to be dressed and along in five minutes."

"Yes mother." I answered placing the soap back and rising water through my hair.

I walked slowly along the hall as I tucked my white shirt into my black trousers. Everyone got dressed up into their best clothes for Reaping day. I never had a lot of good clothes as mine were hand me downs from my older brothers.

"You look very smart Peeta." My father said as he turned away from the conversation him and mother were having. By the look on her face she wasn't impressed by what my father had said and decided to wait until later to continue whatever this was. My mother looked me up and down once before she rolled her eyes and left the room. She slammed the bathroom door behind her. My father frowned slightly and gestured to the chair beside him.

"You do look very smart son, ignore your mother. She's annoyed with me that's all." I smiled at him as I took the seat next to him.

"What is she mad about this time? Did you forget to close the bedroom door properly again?" We shared a laugh as he shook his head.

"It's nothing really. She's just upset that I traded a good loaf of bread with Gale for some squirrels that weren't worth the bread." I looked at him confused as he took a drink of water.

"I thought you liked her squirrels. You always say she hits them right in the eye, they never pierce the skin." He nodded placing the glass back down on the table.

"That I do, but Katniss never shot these squirrels Gale did. He pierced the skin and if I'm being honest the bread I gave him wasn't worth what he gave me but its reaping day and everyone feels closer on days like these. Your mother is just mad because we lost out on some money, she'll get over it soon enough." He smiled taking another drink of his water.

I stared at the dark wooden table allowing my thoughts to roam free. The Reaping was approaching and I could feel this sickness at the bottom of my stomach. I was worried about her. I know how much her sister meant to her and I know how much she cared for her. She couldn't be picked because she means too much to her sister. She looks after her, she protects Primrose.

"Stop worrying about her Peeta, she's a fighter." I looked at my father and smiled. He knew I had a crush on her, he had known for years. I loved how he knew what I was thinking without having to use any words. He understood me.

"I can't help but not worry about her dad. Her name is in that bowl so many more times than mine." My father's smile slowly faded from his face.

"I know son. I guess telling you not to worry doesn't have any influence as I know it won't stop you from worrying. I used to worry about her mother all the time when I was your age. You remember the story I told you about her mother don't you?" I nodded smiling.

"Of course dad, you tell me all the time." He laughed.

Katniss' mother didn't always live in the Seam. She used to live next door to my father. He was in love with her when he was my age. He loved her more than he has everyone loved anyone, or so he tells me. He wanted to marry her but she fell in love with Katniss' father and married him. My father then married my mother but their marriage was never really about love. It was more about marrying for the sake of being married. My mother has never truly made my father happy she made him the opposite really. She makes us all miserable. Well everyone except Pablo, she has always had a soft spot for her first born son. Parker she manages to tolerate and get along with. Me, we have never gotten along. My father says it's because she dreamed of a baby girl so badly after having two boys but instead she got me.

"Why don't we head to the square now? I've already told your mother we can meet her there, besides she wants to meet up with Pablo. Parker is waiting downstairs for us." I nodded standing from my wooden chair and following my father downstairs.

I smiled at Parker who stood in the doorway of the bakery looking out onto the street. He laughed as he looked at my clothes.

"What, no matching shirt and trousers this year?" I shook my head unamused as I watched him and my father laugh. Mother always picked out my Reaping outfit and two years ago she thought it would be nice to have me all match in brown. I never really liked the colour brown. After that year Parker has always felt the need to tease me on my choice of clothing.

"Very funny, where did you go this morning?" I asked shoving him out of the way as we walked onto the street. The place was crowded filled with worried families. They all walked in the same direction towards the dreaded destination that made everyone afraid.

"I went over to see Denies. I wanted to her before the Reaping just in case..." We all fell silent. I knew what he was doing without him even saying those words. He was saying goodbye to the girl he loved in case the unthinkable happened. We walked in silence along the cobbled roads to the town square. I wished I could say goodbye to Katniss in case I got reaped but I'm not even sure she knows who I am.

Everyone was out of their houses today. It was the rules. Unless you were deadly ill you had to attend the Reaping ceremony or face punishment. The crowds were slow moving. After twenty minutes of silence and slow steps we arrived at the square. I could feel my stomach twisting into knots as I looked up at the bowls and wondered who would be selected as Tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	2. The Reaping

**A/N – **_**Hello! I don't own anything Hunger Games it all belongs Suzanne Collins! – Enjoy**___

I had already parted ways with my family. My father gave me some last minute reassurance while Parker slapped me on the back and gave me an 'it's going to be fine' nod before he walked off to find a friend. We were all separated into age groups the youngest at the front so they could see stage and the oldest at the back. It was just a few minutes until two at which point the mayor would stand from his seat and the Reaping would begin.

We were squashed together as more people joined and pushed into their age groups. Family members, friends and others from District 12 were cordoned off and were standing around the square watching on large screens. Everyone was feeling fear right now it's what everyone felt. Fear of losing a loved one or a friend. My fear was not only for myself but for Katniss. I didn't want her to be reaped.

Everyone was closer on Reaping day. It's where your friends held your hand for support praying that everything would be fine. It's when if you had an argument with a neighbour it was forgotten and you showed support. It made everyone closer and that was the only good point that I could say about Reaping day. It brought people together.

I felt my nerves build as I looked around the crowd. I felt the corners of my lips turn into a smile as I noticed her. Her braid in her dark brown hair like always. I could make out the top of what I assumed to be a blue dress. I bet she looked amazing in that dress. I looked across the crowd to where she was looking to find her smiling at Gale. They were mouthing things to each other; I couldn't make out what as the sun was blocking my view. I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I had loved her for so long and I hadn't had one simple conversation with her. I hated that.

The clock struck two and everyone fell silent as they knew what lay ahead. It was beginning and the tension filled the air as people feared their names being chosen from the bowl.

The mayor of District 12 stood to his feet and walked towards the microphone where he smiled out into the crowd. He had a daughter our age that would be standing out here somewhere. He was one of the few people I liked who were present on stage.

He tapped the microphone twice just to make sure it was on before he cleared his throat and began speaking. It was the same speech that he was required to give every year. He told the history of Panem, how we became Panem, how the Capitol changed everything and how the dreaded Dark Days came about and were never to be repeated. He emphasised on how The Hunger Games was a punishment for the uprising. It was the same thing everyone had heard so many times that they normally stopped listening. I saw it as a way to prolong our suffering. As if standing huddled together in fear, knowing two of us would be chosen wasn't enough.

I began to listen again as he read out the names of our previous winners. I smile slightly. It was wrong of me to smile and I shouldn't have but in 74 years we had only seen two winners from District 12. That didn't provide any of us with much hope of seeing home again after we were reaped. Haymitch Abernathy was the only Victor still alive. He was a strange character. I had never met him but my mother ensures me that he is a slob and an alcoholic. She looks down on him but I don't blame him for becoming we he did. The games would mess anyone up enough to turn to drink.

At the mention of his name Haymitch staggered on stage and he looks and Effie Trinket, an escort for those who are reaped, and attempts to give her a hug. Slightly stunned by this Effie just manages to fend him off. A few of the boys around me laugh too as she makes a disgusted look. The mayor laughs and introduces her.

Effie approaches the microphone her face planted with a large smile as she fixes her pink wig that Haymitch managed to knock to the side a little.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." She beams her catchphrase loudly and happily as she fixes her pink skirt and suit jacket.

"I would just like to say what an honour it is to be here in District 12 for the Reaping. I was thrilled to discover I would be returning for yet another year as I am quite fond of your District." I tuned out as I looked around the crowd searching for my brother. Everyone knew what she was saying was a lie. No one liked being an escort for the lower and poorer Districts where a winner was rare. They did it so they'd be upped to a better District like 1 or 2.

"As usual, ladies first." Her loud and cheerful voice brings me back to reality as I realise this is the moment everyone has feared since the last. Effie walked quickly and promptly over to the large reaping bowl on her left hand side. She removes her black gloves and places her hand deep in the bowl rummaging for a name. She pulls out a name and crosses back over to the microphone. Slowly she opens the paper and reads the name aloud.

"Primrose Everdeen." A few sighs of relief float around as people realise they've been spared for another year are followed by murmurs which happens when a twelve year old is chosen. My eyes dart to Katniss who is staring at Effie in shock as if she doesn't understand the name that was just announced. Her skin is pale white. I watch as Prim walks slowly from the crowd and down towards the stage as she tucks her white shirt into her grey skirt. She is pale too, like Katniss. I feel an ache in my chest as I watch her walk towards the stage. She is twelve years old and still full of innocence this should not be happening to her.

"Prim!" The sound of a cry echoes throughout the crowd. "Prim!" The voice again shouts this time louder. I watch as Katniss pushes through the crowd and towards the stage. I watch in shock as she places herself in front of Prim and shouts the words no one from District 12 has ever spoken before.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." Effie looks around confused and shocked that someone has volunteered for the first time. I feel the pain in my chest deepen as Effie smiles looking down at Katniss.

"Well, I believe we have our very first volunteer." Effie smiles as she walks towards the stairs to usher Katniss to the stage. I turn my attention back to Prim who screams as she holds onto Katniss' arm tightly. I move standing on my toes to get a better view of what's happening. Katniss whispers something in her ear as she hugs her, her face struck with pain. Prim continues to scream as Katniss tries to push her off. I want to help but I don't know how to when I am surrounded by peacekeepers then I see him. Gale is stepping forward and grabs Prim lifting her up from Katniss. He turns and carries Prim away as she continues to scream louder.

I turn my attention back to Katniss as a peacekeeper directors her to the stage. Effie wraps her arm around Katniss and users her towards the centre of the stage where the microphone is. I stare at her in shock. Before today I never had the chance to speak with her and now I may never get that chance.

"What's your name?" Effie asks as she pushes the microphone towards Katniss. She stares blankly out into the crowd looking at them.

"Katniss Everdeen." She answers. I stare at her unable to remove my eyes from her. I am stunned to see her standing there. The one thing I feared happened.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister." She says cheerfully as she moves the microphone back over to her. "Come on everybody. Let's give a big round of applause to our very first volunteer." Effie claps but no one responds instead silence fills the air as she is left clapping alone. Her claps slow down as one by one the crowd begin pressing their three fingers to their lips and hold the hands high. I join in as everyone follows. It means a sign of respect. Effie looks at the crowd stunned.

"And now for the boys." Her voice is loud again as she walks quickly over and rummages around the bowl for a slip of paper. She walks back to the microphone and straightens out the slip of paper holding it in front of her. Then she calls the name. My name.

"Peeta Mellark." I freeze and look around as everyone turns to face me. I didn't think this could end any worse. I had spent the last few moments worrying about Katniss and her imminent death that I didn't even consider the possibility of my own. I gulped down a large amount of saliva as I clench my fists together to stop my hands from shaking. I slowly make my way out from the crowd and towards the stage with a peacekeeper by my side. I take sight of Effie standing at the stairs waiting to help me up to eagerly introduce me to everyone for the first time. I feel a sting of tears in my eyes that I try to hold back as best I can. I stare at Katniss as I walk up, unable to take my eyes from her. I don't know why, perhaps it's the thought that I have to fight to kill her now.

I no longer listen to Effie instead I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I do not want to leave home. I want to stay here with my family and help run the bakery not fight to my death. Effie moves us closer together and I hear her quick sharp words telling us to shake hands. My hands are sweaty with nerves but I reach out my left which meets hers as we shake. I couldn't kill her. I didn't want to kill anyone.

My thoughts were interrupted as I hear the anthem play an Effie wraps her arms around us as she ushers us into the Justice Building and then the thought hits me. This will be the last time I see my family.


	3. Final Goodbyes

**A/N – **_**Hello! I don't own anything Hunger Games it all belongs Suzanne Collins! – Enjoy**___

I stood alone in the room staring at the door waiting on someone entering. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I knew this would be the last time I would see my parents and brothers. This would be the last time I would be in District 12. I was weak and I could never fight of anyone. I had no chance of winning. I knew it and maybe my family knew it too. I walked over and sat down on the brown leather couch. What was taking so long? I wanted to say goodbye. I lifted my left hand to my eye and wiped a tear that rolled down my face. I couldn't cry.

How could I be expected to kill someone? To take someone's life in order to save my own. It was wrong. 74 years and this was still going on. It was wrong and barbaric.

The door opened quickly and my father walked in. I walked up to him as he pulled me toward him and hugged me. His arms wrapped around me tightly. I heard more footsteps shuffle into the room. My father pushed me from him and looked at me and gave a warm smile. I looked at my brother Parker his cheeks were wet and his eyes red. I walked to him and he hugged me slapping my back a few times.

"I should have just step forward like what Katniss done." I stepped back looking up at him. "I should have just volunteered and you wouldn't have to do this." I shook my head trying to make him stop. I wanted him not to feel guilty. It wasn't his fault this was happening.

"Parker..." I tried to speak. Reassure him that everything would be fine but he stopped me.

"You're my baby brother and I should have stepped forward and protected you. I should have just protected you. You're my baby brother that's what I'm supposed to do right, stand up for you." His voice was shaky as my father rubbed his back gentle.

"Parker you don't have to volunteer to prove anything. You looked after me my whole life. You didn't need to volunteer today. If you did volunteer you'd leave Denise alone. I'll be fine." I forced a smile to help him understand that I didn't need him to volunteer for me. I wouldn't have wished this on any of my brothers. I wouldn't wish it on my enemy if I had one.

"It'll be fine. You just need to look after each other now. I'm not going to be here to help out in the bakery that means more hands will be needed to make the bread, right dad?" I smiled as my father nodded his head placing his arm around Parkers shoulders.

I smiled walking over hugging Pablo as he slapped my back. I wasn't as close to Pablo as I was to Parker but I still loved him. He was my brother you never stop loving your brother no matter what they've done. All those jokes he played on me as a child seemed pointless now. I wondered if we should have spent out time cherishing the moments we had with each other instead of arguing. Maybe now would seem less painless if that had been the case. I smiled pulling away as I looked at Pablo's heavily pregnant wife, Violet. She kissed my cheek like she always done and pulled me towards her hugging me tightly. I think I could hear her crying into my shoulder. I never said anything or pressed the matter. I knew it was difficult to say goodbye. Goodbyes were never easy.

The door opened and a peacekeeper began pulling my dad and brothers out the room. Violet let go of me willingly and followed. I looked at my mother hoping to hear something nice. She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. She looked into my eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"You know what maybe District 12 will finally have a winner." She turned away and followed the rest of my family out the door. The door quickly closed behind with a slight thud and I was alone again.

Alone with the thought that this was the last time I would ever be with my brothers and the last time I would see Violet. Knowing that was the last look my father would give me and the last words my mother would say to me. In that moment I knew she never meant them about me. She meant Katniss. She knew what Katniss could do, how she could kill a squirrel. She has set her hopes on a stranger she had only exchanged glances with to win rather than her own son. I felt a pain in my chest at the idea that my mother had no faith in my ability to fight.


End file.
